


Alone in the Night

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Love, Sad, building walls back up, rejected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: “Mrs. Morningstar…”the mediator said.“Please call me Candy.”She couldn’t bear to be called that, Mrs. Morningstar, it was a reminder that she couldn’t EVER be Mrs. Morningstar.





	Alone in the Night

 

She curled tightly into a ball on her bed, clutching her pillow forcefully. Her eyes were blood shot and her lips quivered as she tried to hold in her tears. She didn’t want Trixie or Maze to come in.

She kept it together all day, but now laying alone in her room the dam broke.

_I knew it, I knew it. Why….why did I let my guard down? I knew what he was from the beginning and I still allowed him in._

_“This is Candy Morningstar, my wife.” Echoed in her head. His cocky smile stretching across his face, expecting a congratulations._

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, but more tears leaked out.  Releasing a strangled breath as she tried to fight the wave of pain radiating in her chest.

The logical part of her brain was calling her ridiculous, they only shared two kisses. They had made commitments to each other… _I mean we aren’t even dating,_ she thought. Two kisses doesn’t mean a relationship. But damn her heart, which she honestly believed was cracking. She continued to clench her pillow to her chest. The pain felt like it would never end, it felt worse than when she kicked Dan out. Like she lost a piece of herself. _Betrayed, her mind whispered._

_“Mrs. Morningstar…”the mediator said._

_“Please call me Candy.”_

She couldn’t bear to be called that, _Mrs. Morningstar_ , it was a reminder that she couldn’t **_EVER_** be Mrs. Morningstar.

She rubbed her face against her pillow, wiping her tears and snot across the cream colored cotton.  But it was useless, as soon as her face was cleared, more tears leaked out. Memories of their time together kept popping up reminding her of why she was crying. His stupid jokes, his genuine smile, his caring words about her father, their small intimate touches...

_“I’m not worthy of you.”_

“No…no you’re really not.” She whispered to herself.

She let go of the pillow and rolled onto her back a strangled sigh passing through her lips. She wiped the few remaining tears off her blotchy face. _I can do this, I did it before…._ She closed her eyes and imaged herself boxing up all the things that made her ache for Lucifer. She tucked the box deep within her mind. As she finished her mental clean up, her breathing evened out.

Her blue eyes opened to the ceiling, “I can do this.” Her heart was still clenched in pain, but at least the tears had stopped. “One day at a time Decker.”

She rolled over, pulling the covers closer to her chest. “Someday I will find the right one.”

She had a taste of being in love again, and she desperately wanted it. It burned through her constantly since they kissed, every fiber of her being ached with the need for love. She just put her heart in the wrong hands…again. “

Someday.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago, before the Candy Morningstar episode even aired. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have been writing again and I hope to get back to 'The Devil's Fruit' soon.


End file.
